Pole saws, grass trimmers and hedge trimmers with extension handles belong to long-rod type power tools with a long connecting rod. A motor and a work attachment are disposed on two ends of the connecting rod. A transmission shaft is disposed in the connecting rod.
During operation of currently known long-rod type power tools, it is easy to generate vibration in the connecting rod because of the long transmission shaft.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.